gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GD//MS-(211) Gundam "Gaia X"
The GD//MS-(211) Gundam "Gaia X" was the intended successor to the GD//MS-(-001) Gundam "Gaia". It is featured in Story of Gundam - Mobile Suit Variations, and is only mentioned once during conversation in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales. Characteristics Created with the utmost in weapons and auxiliary technology, and by one of the leading manufacturers of mobile suits in the recent years, the Gundam "Gaia X" is to be one of, if not the most powerful mobile suit in the RC era. That is, if it were ever to be brought to see the light of day as opposed to being left on paper alone (though this was not the case in the Super Robot Wars games that it appears in). The Gundam "Gaia X" is named for its place as the tenth revision done to the overall schematics of the very first in the line of Gundam-type mobile suits, the Gundam "Gaia", as was conceived by Abernathy Crawford. Whilst the previous Gundam "Gaia" was the ninth revision, a new designation was decidedly given to it for being the next; the Roman numeral for ten, "X". Implementing new technology such as the 88-Point Fast-Engaging Thruster System ''for maximum mobility and speed, the Gundam "Gaia X" was equipped with multiple weapons that allowed it to adapt to any combat situation. It is armed with a beam rifle and rail launcher, as well as a pair of triple-barreled beam launchers for long-range assaults; beam guns, missiles, and the beam launchers (in rapid-fire configuration) for medium-range gunfights; six beam sabers, anchor launchers, and shoulder-mounted machine cannons for close-range combat. The Gundam "Gaia X" carries no other special equipment of relative note, but its fixed armament and the sheer skill of its pilot are enough to destroy whole asteroid fortresses, as one Londo Bell captain had put it. Possessing six main thrusters for high-speed capability (and to counter the weight of its armor and weaponry), complemented by a total of four detachable battery packs and two additional propellant tanks, the Gundam "Gaia X" was built to both hit hard and hit fast. It fully complements both Murray's hit-and-run tactics and his frontal combat skills, allowing him to perform such feats in the Super Robot Wars games such as dueling the Sleeves' commander, Full Frontal, and Gradosian commander Ru Kain on even grounds and taking on the entirety of the United Earth Federation Remnants' space fleet by himself and ''win. Armaments * Machine Cannon : Mounted on the shoulders, the machine cannons are primarily used to shoot down incoming missiles, but their relatively light attacking power also serves to damage enemy mobile suit armor and main cameras, or to wipe out ground personnel in a similar fashion to more specialized anti-personnel guns. * Single-Output Beam Gun : The Gundam "Gaia X" is equipped with two beam guns, each powered by their own energy packs. The energy packs can be replaced by spare ones kept in the side skirt armors, where the guns are also mounted when not in use. The "Gaia X" carries 4 spare energy packs. Multiple hits are required to destroy another mobile suit, but the beam guns feature much greater firing rate compared to the beam rifle. * Variable-Output Beam Rifle : Capable of switching from low-output fire mainly used to disable enemy suits to high-output long-range beam fire approaching that of a cannon's power and relative range, the beam rifle is connected directly to the Gundam's reactor, and is its main ranged weapon. * Rail Launcher : Mounted on the underside of the beam rifle, the rail launcher is used to fire piercing projectiles at high velocity, and is used for long-range bombardment and for combating anti-beam defense-equipped mobile weapons. * Hand-Mounted Shield : The shield contains outlets for dispersing charged particles in order to utilize its anti-beam properties (similar to outlets applied to the 88-Point FE Thruster System), enabling it to counter both physical and beam weaponry effectively. It mounts the Multi-Purpose Launcher. * Multi-Purpose Launcher : Used to launch anti-ballistics and coating defensive devices (ABCDs), small spherical objects that both counter missiles and nullify beams in an immediate vicinity, or dummies. Can also be fitted with fire extinguishers or missiles. * Arm-Embedded Anchor Launcher : To be used in conjunction with the beam sabers stored in the arm armors, allowing for a quick close-range kill or disable. The anchors can support the full weight of a mobile suit only in zero gravity, and continued strikes can break through standard armor. * "W & E" High-Output Beam Saber : Two beam sabers stored in the back thrusters. These beam sabers have greater output than the other four beam sabers stored on the Gundam, and can be combined into one "Great Beam Saber". "W & E" stands for "West & East", but can also stand for "Wilson & Elisia", two of the Gundam's engineers. * Beam Saber : Standard beam sabers that emit a blade of plasma to cut through solid state matter. There are a total of four equipped on the Gundam "Gaia X", similar to its predecessor. However, two are stored in the arms while the other two are stored in compartments in the legs, and they can be used whilst arm-mounted and leg-mounted, respectively. * 8-Tube Missile Pod : Missile pods equipped on both of the back thrusters. Each pod stores 16 small missiles. * 3-Barrel Variable Beam Launcher : The Gundam's strongest and most versatile weapons, capable of both rapid fire (Gatling configuration) and long-range sniping (cannon configuration) and everything in between. Stored on the back, they quickly drain the Gundam's energy, and are quite possibly the main reasons the Gundam "Gaia X" never became a reality in its original canon. Equipments *'88-Point Fast-Engaging Thruster System' : The Gundam "Gaia X" features 88 vernier thrusters located all throughout its frame, granting it extreme levels of mobility with pin-point accuracy (though it still requires careful input from the pilot, in coordination with the computer system aboard the Gundam). These thrusters utilize transmissions over an optic fiber network built into the Gundam's inner frame to allow split-second response. The thrusters also double as outlets capable of dispersing charged particles in order to nullify beam particles, granting the Gundam a greater measure of defense at the same time. *'Structural Inertial Dampener' : Inertial dampening is the only means that stands between Murray and death while piloting the extremely fast Gundam "Gaia X". The overall design also reduces stress put onto the inner components of the mobile suit, no longer necessitating constant and repeated maintenance after every sortie as was the case with the MCX-DAeS01 Ells-Hweyes. *'Weapons ID Module' History The Gundam "Gaia X" was a successor unit that would be created by further repairing and developing what remains of the GD//MS-(-001) Gundam "Gaia"'s frame after it was salvaged by Dominion Frameworks & Heavy Industries. However, due to time constraints caused by Saddan Jericho's insurgence, it was shafted in favor of further development on the incomplete frame of the EIN-GMX-001 Gundam "Infinity" instead. The project was abandoned, and it is unknown what happened to it after the series ended. Trivia *Though not actually existing in its original canon, the Gundam "Gaia X" occasionally appears in Super Robot Wars games that incorporate The Scales' storyline, often as a secret unit, and one of the strongest units available in the game, both in terms of armor and mobility, and weapons, if only for the lack of combo or MAP weapons. *As was shown in one scenario in Super Robot Wars S, originally the Gundam "Gaia X" was to incorporate designs for a relatively stable, and average-speed artillery-focused mobile suit. However, Murray's only condition for accepting the Gundam was that it was no less agile than his previous mobile suit, the Ells-Hweyes.